Thank the Starburst Gods
by amorae
Summary: Wow. Danny would never be able to think of Starbursts the same way ever again. After Tucker mocks him for not being able to unwrap a Starburst with his tongue...who comes to his rescue, other than Sam? DxS, lots of...cuteness? Ya!


Kay.

Soo. I've been...ADDICTED to writing Frerard, hmmyepright?

Well, my friend wolves-eye hates it. She said she missed my DxS's.

So, to prove to herself and myself, I wrote one. I love this...like, a lot. Courtesy to my friend Kayla for reassuring me the ending wasn't too...drawn out. So, yes.

Lalalala. NO I AM NOT A SLASH ADDICT (why must I kid myselff?)

And, btw, I can't do this, either. XD

Danny and Sam and Tucker and Sam's madre are (c) BUTCH HARTMAN (can I kill Nickelodeon plz??)

Starbursts are (c) ...the creator of Starbursts?

And plot is (c) meee!

YAY! BRING ON THE...STARBURSTY GOODNESS!

* * *

Danny glared venomously at Tucker, who was perched on Sam's bed, holding a bag of Starbursts in his hands. "Stop that, Tucker." Tucker slowly grabbed one of the Starbursts—the lemon one, which was Danny's favorite—and popped it into his mouth, wrapper and all. Danny watched as his tongue poked around in his cheek, before he opened his mouth, pulling the wrapper away between now closed lips. He grinned, eyes sparkling behind his thick rimmed glasses, and opened his mouth to show off his perfectly square lemon Starburst.

"I hate you," Danny said simply, which caused Tucker to laugh.

"Naw, you don't. You just hate that I can do it and you can't, nyah-ha-ha."

Sam looked up from her laptop, pulling her headphones down with a curious look. "What are you boys bickering about?" she asked, eyebrow rising. Danny coughed, fighting the blush that was creeping up his cheeks. Tucker twisted 'round, grinned at Sam, and stuck his tongue out at her. The Starburst still sat there, slightly melted, but all together the same as it had been. She made a disgusted face, shaking her head. "Do I even want to know?" It was clearly a rhetorical question, for she slid her headphones back over her ears.

Tucker turned back to his friend, extracting a pink Starburst. "Wanna see me a do it again?" he asked, puckering his lips slightly.

He rolled his eyes, reaching over and tugging on Tucker's shoe. Ripping it off, he held it over his head. He was sitting on his haunches, close enough that, if he wanted to, he could make a swing at his friend. Tucker held up a hand in defense.

"Okay, okay!" he said, laughing. "I won't, I won't."

"Good," Danny growled, falling back onto his butt and looking over to the side disdainfully at the book he was supposed to be reading. Tucker smirked, unwrapping the pink Starburst with his fingers.

With a smirk, Tucker popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly. "Ya know," he said thoughtfully. "Just because the rumors say that, it doesn't mean it's true."

Danny made a little 'hmmph!' noise, clearly scoffing Tucker off. "Like you would know! You've never kissed a girl in your life."

"And how would you know that!?" Tucker asked, pouting.

"Because," Danny said simply. "You're my best friend, you would have told me the minute you finished necking the girl!"

Tucker snorted, chucking a lemon Starburst at his best friend. "Lemme see you try."

Groaning, Danny picked up the Starburst. Rolling his eyes, he popped it into his mouth, and tried. He honestly did; he bit at it, rolled his tongue across it, did everything he could…but was unsuccessful. He peeled the wrapper back a little bit, but what he accomplished was, in its height, that he got the paper to dissolve. He opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out at Tucker with a disgruntled expression.

"Yep. I suck," he sighed. Tucker laughed, so loudly that Sam looked over from her computer and gave the boys a bewildered expression. This only made Tucker laugh harder, and made Danny look down. As Sam returned to her laptop, Tucker and Danny returned to their conversation.

"So. Do you think it's true?"

"What?"

"Well, I mean. The myth that if you can unwrap a Starburst with you're tongue, you're a good kisser."

Tucker let out a bark of laughter. "Didn't we establish that neither of us know?" Danny folded his arms over his chest at this, raising an angry eyebrow at his friend. "Besides," Tucker said airily. "You're the one who's kissed a girl…at least four times! You should know if you're a good kisser by now!"

He shook his head at his best friend. "Well, unfortunately, none of the girls exactly told me if I was good or not."

"You should have asked!"

"Is that something you necessarily ask someone you just kissed?"

"I dunno. Is it?"

"Humph. I just asked you that."

Tucker grabbed one of the pillows from Sam's side and threw it at Danny. Danny ducked, barely in time, snatching the pillow from the air. "Damn you and your reflexes from ghost hunting!" Tucker fumed as Sam pulled her headphones down again.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" she asked, pulling a face that would have made anyone crack up.

"Oh, nothing," Tucker said a little too innocently, flashing a toothy smile. "Just…talking about…Starbursts!"

Sam's eyebrows had now officially become apart of her hairline, a fact that made Tucker and Danny laugh quite hard. She muttered "boys" under her breath, slipping her headphones back up and turning her music up louder. She was listening to a soft song, which surprised Danny slightly. She normally liked the harder music, kinda like Tucker and himself.

Throwing the Starburst up in the air, Tucker caught it in his hand and handed the bag to Danny. "I say you practice. I'm not going to leave you alone 'till you can do it."

Danny pulled a face. "So, basically, you're going to teach me how to be a good kisser?"

Tucker's smirk was so broad, it stretched to his ears. "Exactly, buddy boy," he sneered. Danny rooted through the bag for a lemon, pressing it between his fingers before dropping it into his mouth.

Slightly more successful this time, Danny was cheered with the fact that he was able to at least peel it further backwards than before. But Tucker shook his head, demanding him to try again and to pick a better tasting flavor, like the pink one or the cherry one.

Grunting, he pulled a pink one from the bag. "Dude. What flavor is this one, anyway?" he grumbled as he popped it into his mouth. Tucker chuckled.

"I've no idea! But keep trying! You've only tried on ten so far…"

Choking slightly, Danny flipped his friend off and tried again. But he was proceeding no further; he could still only barely bend the paper, before it finally dissolved into his mouth once again.

It was no surprise to Tucker that Sam's mother came up the steps after only thirty minutes of the two trying to unwrap the Starbursts in their mouths. "Tucker, you're mother just called—she said she wants you home," she tittered.

His lip quirked forward as if expecting this. "Bye," he said sadly, waving to Danny. "Keep practicing!"

Sam, who had returned from her music-induced coma to say goodbye, looked strangely at Danny. As Tucker left the room, she rounded on him. "Practice…what?"

He held up the Starburst bag in his hand. Sam shook her head. "I still don't get it," she sighed. Danny rolled his eyes at her, opening his mouth and sticking his colorful tongue out at her.

The halfway melted Starburst lay in the middle, the orange one this time. Without caring that he was eating yet more paper, he swallowed the Starburst whole, panting a bit, before answering her question. "He's mocking me because I haven't been able to unwrap a Starburst with my tongue. He told me to practice."

"You can't do that?" Sam asked, her voice incredulous. "You really can't? I thought everyone could!"

"Gah!" Danny shouted, rolling onto his back and running his fingers through his hair agitatedly. "Dammit, am I the only person on the face of the earth who can't?"

She shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips. "Ah, nah. I know a few people who can't." She fell off the bed, crawling towards Danny. Danny felt himself get uncomfortable; dammit, why was she such a goddamn _tease_!?

"Well," she said, inching towards him closer as Danny tried to fight the sudden wash of want. "I could…show you how to do it."

Not even waiting for Danny's response, she plopped a lemon Starburst into Danny's mouth. She lurched forward, putting her arms on his shoulders, and pressed her lips against his tenderly.

She forced his mouth open, and found the Starburst. Tongue touching his briefly, Danny's hands slowly slid to her waist, hands gripping the cool and sleek skin that she portrayed through her shirt and skirt. She slowly let her tongue work, unwrapping it carefully, pulling it more into her mouth as she did so. She tried very hard to ignore the temptation of his tongue, or better yet, his whole mouth as she slowly slid the Starburst onto his tongue. She bit down on the wrapper, slowly pulling her lips away from his.

His eyes slowly opened, as did hers. She winked, the wrapper clenched between her teeth. Turning her head, she spit it out. She removed her hands from his shoulders and slowly placed her fingers in between his strong hands and her waist.

Danny let out a small laugh, slightly hysterical. "You know what, Sam? I don't think I quite caught how to do that…" The impish grin was so obvious, but Sam didn't mind.

"Then, I guess I'll show you again."

_Thank the Starburst Gods_, Danny thought as Sam pulled another from the bag.


End file.
